My Misadventures
by kitsunegirl96
Summary: What happens when you throw me and my idiot friends into the world of the Yu Yu boys? A huge mess and some head trauma, that's what! Now...WHO STOLE THE F-ING ICE CREAM AGAIN? HIEI, YOU BASTARD!
1. The Adventures of Me and Sammi!

'Kay people! Here's a new thing me and my friends are trying! The girls (And possibly one of my guy friends) gave me a really good reason to write. We were just messing around with one of our 'what if's' when I decided to write it down! So, here's the first one, co-written by Sammi!

* * *

The Adventures of Me and Sammi!

Guest starring….

Turtle the Clock!

* * *

"We can't trust Johnny; I think he's with the feds." Stevie rasped in his rough voice. He and his gang were in a tough situation: A guy was trying to worm his way in.

Then everyone turned to the door when they heard giggling. The door opened to reveal….

Two girls.

One was carrying a turtle clock, the other grinning like no tomorrow.

"HI!" Shaana, the one grinning, practically screamed. "Is this where the anime convention is being held?!"

"Yeah! We've been all over town!" Sammi, the one with the clock, laughed.

Steve muttered, "No." Then he turned to look at his men. They either were confused or slightly scared.

"Oh well!" Shaana giggled. "Bye bye, mister!" And with that, she disappeared out the door.

Sammi turned to follow her, but Turtle said the magic words. Something the involved food. "They have doughnuts!"

Sammi blinked, did a double take, blinked again, then ran up to their table, grabbed as many doughnuts as she could hold and then proceeded to escape through the door.

The gang sighed in relief, but tensed back up when the door swung open again. Shaana, grins and all, ran in. She yelled, "I AM A NINJA!"…

And then took the box of doughnuts and ran away. But before she reached the door, she turned to them with a scary madman smile and screeched, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then disappeared after her friend.

"That was…" Steve just blinked, at a loss for words.

"…Creepy." One man said, shaking his head/

Bobby, the man that does all the dirty work, was shaking in his boots. Literally. "They were scary!"

THE END!  
…Or is it?


	2. Exchange Students Part 1

_This is something I had to do, because 1) I'm obsessed with Hiei 2) I just love the idea of what's to come! And finally 3) My friends wholeheartedly approved of me using them so I had to do it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's wonderful characters. _

* * *

Exchange Students

Introducing…

The Yu Yu Boys!

* * *

"FOOD!" I yelled, shoving a slice of orange in Stormy's face.

Stormy glared before grabbing the nearest vegetable and throwing them at me.

"You fiend! Turning my army against me!" And that's how the food war, vegetables versus fruit, descended upon AHS's cafeteria.

* * *

"Boys, I'll introduce you to some of our top students to show you around!" Mrs. Bane smiles at the four Japanese exchange students. "Their names are Samantha, Shaana, Stormy, and Tierra. They have had straight A's for four years, GT or AP classes for four also, and they are just the most wonderful children I've ever met!"

Mrs. Bane pushed the door open and saw the only inhabited table. Ours, naturally. Vegetables and fruit were scattered around on the table, ground, and in our hair.

As the principal wondered what to do, Tierra walked up and knocked our heads together. I looked up and whined, "Ow! Whaaaaaaaat?" Then Stormy slapped her.

"Ow!" Tierra whined. "What was that for? I was going to say 'surprise'!" I started laughing uncontrollably, Stormy, Sammi – Just appearing from the lunch line –, and Tierra grinned and…

I fell out of my chair, naturally.

That's when we noticed them. The principal was hyperventilating, muttering, "I thought you four were my best students! How is this possible!? You four are…" Before she finished, she fainted.

"Ha, she fell!" I gasped between my laughs, still lying on my back on the ground, clutching my stomach which was hurting from laughing so hard.

Stormy grumbled, "The bitch fell to the ground." Tierra was still grinning, and Sammi didn't even seem to know what was happening. She looked around, blinking. "What happened?" She whispered to Stormy.

Stormy slapped her forehead, muttering what happened with colorful and non-pretty words. "That's not very nice!" Sammi yelled.

"WAIT! New people!" I grinned and pointed at them. "They're cute too! Well…Except for carrot top, but that's okay!" I jumped up and waved like a complete idiot – not to say I'm not one.

"Um…Hi…" The one with slicked backed, black hair muttered, watching Sammi kneel down by Mrs. Bane and fan her. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" The tall, orange haired boy yelled. I instantly decided that this guy was awesome and was friend material. Somehow, my grin got wider.

The oh-so-adorable red head smiled, making him even cuter. "I am Shuichi; it's a pleasure to meet you all." Then he glanced at the smexy short black haired boy. "And that's Hiei. He doesn't talk much, so don't be offended when he ignores something you say."

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled as I latched onto Kuwabara's waist. "You gonna be my buddy, right, Kaz?" I grinned up at him.

"Sure!" He grinned down at me. "What's with the 'Kaz' though?" I grinned again, saying right after he finished, "I like nicknames!" I let go of him and looked over at Yusuke just in time to see Sammi go, "Wal-Mart, K-mart, Target!" And hit his forehead, giggling.

Yusuke, however, was pissed.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_ Okay! Here is the beginning of our mysterious relationship with the Yu Yu boys! What will happen next-_

_Hiei: What are you doing Onna?_

_K-Girl: AH! *Jumps in the air; caught by Hiei* You ass! I was talking to my fans!_

_Hiei: Fans? *Looks around, seeing no one* Onna, are you going delusional again? _

_K-Girl: I'm not delusional, nor have I been!_

_Hiei: *Throws me over his shoulder, walking to Koenma's* I'm taking you to see that doctor again._

_K-Girl: Well, people, I guess this means goodbye! Please keep reading and review! Now...PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DOCTOR'S!_


	3. Exchange Students Part 2

_K-Girl: Oh yeah! I got the second part ready! Who-hoo! _

_Hiei: Get a life._

_K-Girl: …I thought I had one…_

_Hiei: You sit on your ass and write stories about you and your friends being your normal idiotic selves._

_K-Girl:…Yeah, that's my life!_

_Hiei: *Sigh* _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or any thing else from it. I do not own Sammi, Stomy, Justice, Trip (Tierra), Breannda, or Haylie. I do own Shaana, her history, any made up demon kind I bring in and some of the jokes (Some belong to the others, such as 'surprise'.)_

* * *

"Stupid brat!" Yusuke snarled, lunging toward Sammi.

Sammi ran around the table, trying to stay away from the rabid Yusuke who was running in a circle after her with a spoon. Everyone stood there, too confused to act.

Then, Justice popped up and stood in Yusuke's way. He ran straight into her and fell backwards. Justice was unfazed, just standing there with her arms crossed and her look that plainly said 'I'm-so-bored,-why-the-hell-am-I-here?'.

That's when me and the others caught up. "Hey! Asshole! Don't chase Sammi! She's the nicest! Why would you hurt our little baby!?" I yelled at the boy laying on the ground.

When Yusuke stood up, he looked somewhat scared and shocked. "But she wacked me in the head! How can **all **of you be worse than her?!"

"…I enjoy destruction and pain and violence." Justice shrugged.

"I, uh," I thought about it for a moment, "I…I guess the worst is I enjoy causing pain and destruction."

"We could go on, but truth is we enjoy causing pain – except Sammi – we're not all that innocent – except Shaana and Sammi – and we only put up with the people Shaana makes us. Stormy said blandly.

"Well…" I said, "You gotta put up with these guys! Kaz is mah new buddy!" I grinned, then another thought crossed my mind and my grin got wider. "And Hiei can replace Alex as my midget buddy!"

"Not to interrupt, but where are the other students?" Shuichi asked, looking around at the empty – except for us – lunch room. I suppose it would be only fair that the kid got a reason as to why the students cowered and feared our little gang.

"Oh, the normys." I rolled my eyes. "They're so scared of us that they hide over in the gym with the teachers."

"Who wants to go? This is boring." Tierra walked toward the door, waving with the hand she was carrying her keys with. The bell for fifth period rang just as Tierra walked out.

* * *

After School

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried as I ran into Sammi's arms. "It's been too long! I missed you so much, Sammi!"

Sammi tried to sooth my sobs by rubbing my back and murmuring kind words. She sighed in relief when I finally stopped.

"Don't you just loathe them?" Justice asked, her eye developing a twitch. She hated it when we did this or showed any other form of affection.

"Aw, we love you too, Justice!" Sammi and I yelled. Then we did something she hated even more. We called a group hug. Stormy groaned, but complied. Sammi immediately clung to both of them. Then, before I went to jug them, I got our four new Japanese buddies and dragged them over with me, wondering briefly how Breannda showed up out of nowhere and joined our hug, but let it slide quickly.

Hiei yanked out of our grip as if we'd burned him. Shuichi apologized for his behavior but I ignored him and went to follow Hiei. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong with a little hug?"

"Hn." He walked toward the park, leaving me to growl and follow him. Wanna know why I followed him? Something didn't feel right about him…

Then I realized he was gone. I was in the middle of the clearing me and the gang went to when we actually had time. Hiei was nowhere in sight. Instinct got the better of me and I sniffed around the trees until I came to one with his scent. Climbing it was easy and soon I was sitting on a branch across from him.

"Don't you know it's rude to disappear and leave someone alone in a scary forest, pyro?"

He glanced up at me. "What the hell do you want, Neko?" He sneered.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I grinned, "Got something against kittens, hothead?" Then I found myself falling out of the tree. My back hit the ground with a 'thud'. "Asshole." I muttered as I tried, in vain, to sit up.

As he jumped down and landed in front of me, I could see his smirk through the black dots dancing through my vision. "I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet."

"And I thought that demons were supposed to be smart."

He went to snap back at me, but someone – or something – came running into the clearing. A snarling black wolf attacked Hiei. I just watched the show. After a minute, Hiei regained focus and reached for the katana at his waist.

"NO!" I reacted quickly. I jumped up and slammed my shoulder into the wolf's, pushing it out of the way. His katana pierced through my left shoulder and my mind went blank.

* * *

Kurama followed after the crazy ningen girls that befriended him. Apparently they were going to Shaana's house. When they got there, Kurama was shocked by what he saw.

A teen-aged Koenma and Botan were working over an unconscious, cat eared and tailed me while Hiei growled at the black wolf sitting by my side. Justice's eyes went wide before – in the next instant – she was by my side, pushing Koenma away. Botan looked up and moved her hands in shock. Justice put her hand on my injured shoulder. It healed, leaving only a few scratches and a small bruise where there was once a messy gash.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do." Justice said, looking at Koenma with a clearly annoyed look.

"I suppose you do also." Kurama motioned to the three ningen girls that were gaping openly at their two best friends who were, until a few moments ago, ningens also.

"Holy-" Breannda and Sammi managed out, while Stormy finished, "-Shit."

And so it went on. Justice and Koenma explained about demons and the three worlds; Justice looked close to slapping him when he grouped her kind – witches and vampires – in with demons. However, when he said that most of both her kinds were female whores, she did slap him. After he stopped threatening her with Reikai jail for assaulting the prince, he told them about my kind – er…Kinds.

"The Canine and Feline races were at war for centuries until about fifteen years ago. The youngest son of the Lynx Klan fell in love with the youngest daughter of the Mexican Gray Wolf Klan. After they were mated, married, and had their first child, the war was officially over." Justice looked at me. "I don't think they expected to get someone like Shaana when they imagined their perfect halfie kid."

"Thanks! I feel so loved!" I laughed, still bolted to my back on the couch.

"This is…" Sammi blinked, looking confused. I was worried by now and I bet Justice was too. After all, these girls were not only our best friends, but they were just about our only friends. How would they react to us being a different species? We didn't have to wait long for our answer. "…Awesome!"

"Huh?" We ever-so-smartly responded.

"My best friend is part cat! And my other best friend is a witch!" Sammi grinned as she, as well as a smiling-in-awe Breannda and a curious-as-hell Stormy, yanked on my Lynx/Mexican Gray Wolf ears, one (lynx) tail and two (Wolf) tails.

It looked like this it was going to be very interesting in our lives from now on.

* * *

_K-Girl: Yay, part two – final part of this segment – is done! Review please! _

_Hiei: Review whore._

_K-Girl: Yes, I am. And I'm not ashamed to admit it! I'm a review whore!_

_Kurama: *Randomly appearing* Did you just call yourself a whore?_

_K-Girl: A __**review **__whore, Kura. Review whore, not just whore. Get it?_

_Kurama: Got it._

_K-Girl: Good! Now…Well…Bye?_

_Hiei: Good riddance._

_Kurama: Goodbye._


	4. Shorts!

_K-Girl: Okay, this is just with me and a few of the gang! We briefly mention the gang in the last one, but that's it!_

_Hiei: Whatever._

_Kurama: Let's just get it over with._

_K-Girl: Anyway, one with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters or anything else in it. I do not own Breannda, Sammi, Stormy, Trip (Tierra), or Haylie (Who has yet to appear). I do, however, own Shaana, her kind, their history and any other made up demon kind I shall bring in. (Damn, I gotta remember to do these things.)_

* * *

**I'm Magical!**

Me and Sammi were making strange noises, crossing singing with the barking of a dog. Why were we doing this? Good question. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Justice sighed.

" 'Cause I'm magical!" Sammi screeched in response.

* * *

**Spoke To Soon, Kid.**

"Happy!" I jumped up and down as we walked. Justice was growling at me.

"Shaana, you're gonna run into something." She gritted out. "And I'm not gonna heal you when you bust your head open."

I laughed. "Lighten up! We're going to a carnival!" I skipped instead of bounced to calm Justice's nerves.

After The Carnival

"That was so fun! I'm glad you came with me, Justice! Thank you!" I laughed again. "And I didn't hurt myself! Not once!"

I kept walking and laughing until it happened. I walked straight into a stop sign pole, fell backward and hit my head again. My vision blurred until I felt the pain go away and I heard Justice say, "Spoke to son, Kid."

* * *

**Moon**

The gang and I sat down in the middle of my living room. We were playing Truth or Dare. Breannda grinned and asked me, "Truth or Dare?"

"…Hm…Dare!" I got a wild grin on my face, showing them that I was doing whatever they dared me to.

The others all whispered before Breannda crawled over and whispered my dare in my ear.

We ran outside to the Reikai Tantei's house. Stormy and Sammi threw rocks at the only windows with a light on until the curtains opened.

And that's when I did my dare.

Yusuke yanked the curtains shut, laughing so hard his sides hurt. Kuwabara was also laughing, but his was more a nervous sound. Kurama was covering his eyes and Hiei's right eye began to twitch.

"Did Shaana…" Kurama shook his head to clear it. "Did she just moon us?"

* * *

_Hiei: That's it?_

_K-Girl: Go screw yourself Hiei! I don't need your criticism!_

_Hiei: Do you even know what that means?_

_K-Girl: No shit, Sherlock! I don't say words I don't understand!_

_Kurama: Shaana, you aren't helping yourself._

_K-Girl: And you would know since you're such a smartass! _

_Kurama: Shaana…_

_Hiei: Onna, you shouldn't insult demons stronger than you._

_K-Girl: …Oh, shit…AHHHHHHH! *runs away, screaming; Hiei and Kurama chasing* _

_Botan: Okay! That's it for today! Sorry about her running off, but…I don't know if she's going to be okay to write for awhile-_

_K-Girl: BOTAN!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HER YOU SULT! *throws random things at her* I HATE YOU!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER MY STORY! (No offense to Botan lovers, I hate her, personally.)_


End file.
